


It's always been you, Bucky

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Happy Steve Rogers, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pillow Talk, Retired Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Steve Rogers has retired, and this is the first morning of his new life.





	It's always been you, Bucky

The alarm went off, and Steve groaned. Shifting in the bed to turn it off, he still had his eyes closed. Once the horrible sound was dead, he hugged tighter the body beside him, who hadn’t even noticed the beeping in the first place. He opened his eyes then, to look down at Bucky. The brunet had his eyes closed, and his eyebrows were frowned, which remembered Steve they both had woken up in the middle of the previous night due to his boyfriend’s nightmares. He noticed Bucky’s beard was longer than usual, and he wondered how long it had been since he last shaved. His hair was longer too, but Steve was okay with it. He would never say it out loud, but Bucky’s long hair turned him on way more than any other look he had ever had.   
Then he saw Bucky’s mouth was a little open, and he was drooling. Steve giggled, moving his hand to dry the drool away, trying not to press too hard in order to not wake him up. It didn’t work, though, and Steve quickly noticed the change in Bucky’s breath. Not two seconds later, Bucky’s blue eyes were open, looking at him. Steve smiled.   
“Good morning.” he said, softly. “How are you feeling?”   
“I just woke up, I’m still numb.” Bucky replied. Then, he moved closer to Steve (if it even was possible), hugging him by the waist and pressing a kiss to his chest. “How about you?”  
“I’m happy. More than ever.” he said, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. God, he loved it. He loved him.   
“Really? And why’s that?” Bucky asked, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder and looking up at the blond. Steve sighed contently.   
“Well, first of all, I’m happily retired, which means I don’t have to worry about aliens or mad scientists anymore. Well, not about them killing me, at least.” Bucky giggled, shaking his head. “Also, I can finally dedicate all my time to what I love the most, which is drawing. And guess what?”  
“What?” Bucky asked, running his fingers on Steve’s chest. Steve took Bucky’s metal hand with his left one.   
“I can make money out of it.” Bucky let go a gasp. “Incredible, I know.” he smiled. “Also, I finally got myself an apartment in Brooklyn. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I wanted this since I was a kid.”  
“Oh, really? You never mentioned.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.   
“Well, I did. And it’s a great apartment. I can see myself dying on this same bed. Of old age, I mean. Don’t look at me like that.”  
“I wasn’t looking at you like anything.” Bucky protested.  
“Sure. You know what’s the best thing about this apartment?” Bucky shook his head, making his hair fall on his eyes. Steve put it behind his ear, smiling down at him. “I get to share it with the person I love the most. Which brings me to the most important point of why I’m so happy. You.”  
“Me?” Bucky asked.  
“Of course. It’s always been you, Bucky. Ever since I realized how much I loved you, and I still do, even after 70 years of criogenization and you trying to kill me, and the fucking UN trying to put you in jail. I loved you like I did the first day, and I will still love you until my last breath. You’re what I’ve always wanted, most than anything. And I’m so damn lucky we somehow got dragged together to the future so I can finally tell everybody how much I love you and how much you mean to me. We can finally be a normal couple. We can go out on dates. I can take you dancing. I can take you to the movies. I can do whatever I fucking want to do to you and no one can tell on us anymore.” he finished, kissing Bucky’s forehead.   
The brunet smiled, sat up straight and kissed Steve. Bucky’s lips were warm and inviting, and just like the first kiss they ever shared, back in 1930something, Steve felt home. He felt he belonged there, he knew he belonged there.   
“You can’t even begin to imagine how much I love you.” Bucky murmured when they broke the kiss.   
Steve nodded. “Actually, I do. I love you the same, Buck. Even more.”   
Steve sensed the cold of Bucky’s hand on his cheek, and he shuddered. Bucky giggled. Steve was always too warm for the coldness of his metal. “I’ve got something to tell you.”   
“Oh my God. You’re not pregnant, are you?” Steve joked. Bucky sighed, shaking his head.  
“You’re unbearable. And your jokes suck. That’s not it.”   
“Then what?” the blond asked, looking at Bucky’s eyes. They were so blue, Steve thought he could drown in them.   
“We have company today, and that’s a problem for me.”  
Steve frowned. Since when were their friends a problem? “Why?”  
“Because after that speech, all I want to do is stay here and fuck you all day.” Steve blushed, making Bucky laugh. Steve always blushed when Bucky’s most savage side came out.   
“So you… you want me to cancel on them?” Bucky nodded, kissing his nose.   
“Nothing would make me happier.”   
“Okay. I’ll… I’ll call Nat, then.”   
“Great.” Bucky said, standing up. “I’ll go make breakfast, but don’t you move. I’ll bring it upstairs.” Steve nodded, but he wasn’t sure what he had agreed to. He was too busy looking at Bucky’s abs. He totally forgot he was almost naked, and how hot he was. He lost his sight on the trail of her that went from under his belly bottom to the inside of his tracksuit. And then he saw it, almost ready for…“Steve?”   
The blond looked up to his boyfriend, who was putting his hair up in a bun, flexing his arms. God, Steve was so ready for Bucky’s plans. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” he said. Bucky giggled.  
“I know. I’ll be back. Call Nat, but don’t move.” Steve nodded, and Bucky kissed him again one last time before disappearing down the stairs.   
Steve sighed.  
He was happy.


End file.
